


long teeth, strong jaw (crush my bones, it won't take long)

by sleepicide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pack Dynamics, Paranoia, Parent Umino Iruka, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Scent Marking, Stalking, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, im sorry, im sorry this isnt abandoned i just have bad mental health rip, it all ends up okay though dw!!!, naruto squad gets jumped in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide
Summary: Honestly, Iruka doesn’t know what makes him pull over when he sees the mangy mutt, maybe it’s the way his heart clenches painfully when he takes in it’s tired form and thin frame.or;Iruka picks up a stray dog from the side of the road, except, it doesn't seem to actually be a dog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Guard Wolf (Rework)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947473) by [eagle_feather_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle_feather_2014/pseuds/eagle_feather_2014). 

> so,, i really need to finish my other works, but what fun is that??  
so, i gift u this, kakiru fandom.  
lord forgive me
> 
> also!! im in love with The Guard Wolf!! and im!! trash!!!!!!  
it's such an intresting concept, i'd figure i'd toy with it a bit too, and i'm going to divulge as far away from their ideas as possible! if the author doesn't want me doing this, though, i'll remove the work, and leave it alone.  
much love,  
carson xx

Honestly, Iruka doesn’t know what makes him pull over when he sees the mangy mutt, maybe it’s the way his heart clenches painfully when he takes in it’s tired form and thin frame. So, naturally, he pulls over, stepping out into the harsh cold and crouching down in front of the creature, but also far enough away so that if it was agressive he could get the fuck outta there.

“Hey, hey buddy,” he cooed, and the large canine cocked it’s head at him, gunmetal eyes staring at him silently, before taking a tentative step forward, “Yeah, that’s it, you want something to eat?”

The fluffy beast perked up at that, and Iruka slowly opened his saburban’s door, grabbing the cheese burger he was saving for himself. He shut the car door as quietly as possible, before unwrapping it, and holding it out to the dog.

It sniffed it, before hesitantly reaching forward and grabbing it between strong jaws. It gobbled it up greedily, and the grade-school teacher laughed, a little startled.

“Hey, how about,” he reached out his hand, allowing the canine to sniff it, before giving it a gentle lick, a sign of trust, “you come home with me, and we get you a bath and some food, and you can meet my little pain-in-the-ass kid, Naruto, huh?

The fluffy dog’s tail wagged happily, and Iruka gently slid by him to open up the hatchback of the car. He did, and patted the cargo space. The dog walked to the rear, sniffing it suspiciously, before jumping into it. Iruka smiled, hesitantly reaching out to scratch his jaw, cooing as he leaned into the man’s hand.

“Good boy, good boy.” he murmured, before closing the rear door.

He got into the driver's seat, smiling at the mangy dog. He was pretty, in a weird, mysterious way. 

He picked up his phone, dialing a familiar number, putting the car into drive and following his mental map.

“Inuzuka’s Vet Clinic, the only 24-7 vet clinic in Kohana, how may I help you?” Kiba chirped into the phone, and the man smiled.

“Hey Kiba, it’s Iruka.”

“Oh, hi Iruka! Pick up another stray?”

“Yeah. It seems like it’s becoming a habit.”

“Okay, I’ll tell Hana and then redirect your call. Do you want me to inform the shelter?”

“No, I think I’ll keep this one,” he glanced at the dog as it put his chin on the middle console, scratching its head, grimacing a little at the grime. “Fair warning, I’m taking this one straight off the street, so it’s pretty dirty.”

“Okay! Once you get here me and Hana will help you wash him and we can get his shots done!”

“Great, thanks Kiba. Say, is there anyone else there? He might scare a few people.” he glanced back at the large dog, panting happily.

“No, there shouldn’t be. I’m gonna redirect your call now, Iruka.”

“Okay, thanks Kiba, see you soon.”

“No problem, see you when you get here!”

Iruka hummed slightly as the line clicked slightly, and then Hana’s tired voice filtered through the phone.

“Hi, Iruka.”

“Hi Hana, how’re you?” he asked, and the girl have a tired chuckle.

“I’m exhausted. A new dog owner brought her dog in, it was malnourished because she wasn’t sure how much food to give her, and didn’t want her getting sick. And I almost got my neck bitten off, so that’s how my day’s been going.” the brunette male hummed sympathetically, glancing at the time. ‘8:17’ was displayed on his car’s touch-screen.

“That sucks. This one seems okay though, really quiet, calm too. You think you can lend me a collar and leash?”

“Sure Ruka. When are you gonna be here?” she asked, and the male hummed, glancing at the road.

“Probably about three minutes or so.”

“Nice, I’ll see you in a bit Iruka.”

“Okay, see you Hana.”

Iruka sighed, god he loved the Inuzuka’s. He’d known Hana when he was a junior and she was a freshman; they’d grown close and kept in contact as much as possible after he graduated. Now he was 23 and she was 21, all grown up and preparing to take over the Inuzuka Service, in which they trained, bred, and cared for dogs, started by their mother, Tsume. She also usually didn’t charge him for his impromptu visits, seeing as she loved caring for dogs, and though it was kind of him to help strays, even though she had once told him it was to repay him for saving her life that one time. 

Their friendship was only solidified when Naruto became friends with her little brother, Kiba, by helping him find his dog. 

Iruka shook his head slightly at the memory, pulling into the clinic’s parking lot. He turned off the car and grabbed his keys. He cracked his neck, clicking the button to open up the trunk before he got out, and rounded the car, where the dog was patiently waiting.

“Oh, what a good boy, Naruto is going to love you.” he cooes, before hitting his thigh twice, experimentally. To his utmost surprise, the dog jumped out, settling itself by his side. He made a pleased noise, closing the hatchback quietly, and began making his way to the clinic doors, glancing down every few seconds to make sure the grey -- was it grey? Maybe grey and white? Iruka couldn’t tell from all the mud and gunk covering him -- dog was staying by his side, which he was.

He was greeted by the 14 year old Inuzuka sitting on the counter, thumping the back of his converse on the desk’s front rhythmically, with a collar and leash sitting beside him as he typed on his phone.

As Iruka stepped in the clinic through the automatic sliding doors, the scruffy haired boy looked up, raising his brows.

“Iruka, are you sure that thing is a dog? It’s huge.” he said, jumping off the counter and crouching slightly.

“I think it’s a mutt, honestly.” he answered, and Kiba nodded, before making soft clicking noises.

“Hey, c'mere boy, do you want some food?” the dog, yet again, perked up, cocking his head as he slowly crept towards Kiba, who snapped twice. In seconds, Akamaru was standing beside him, a large Ziploc bag of what seemed to be leftover chicken in his jaws. The dog growled lowly, and the great pyrenees dropped the bag before scampering back behind the counter.

The dog looked skeptically at the boy, but it seemed to all be lost when he took a boneless-chicken breast out the bag. The dog -- Iruka really needed to give it a name -- quickly snatched it out of his hands, devouring it quickly.

“I knew you’d be hungry, c’mon, let’s get you clean.” he grabbed the bag and walked back to the wash-room. The dog looked at Iruka, and he patted it’s flank reassuringly, as he followed the boy, and the mangy creature trailing behind him.

Hana was waiting, and she glanced at the dog, before blinking, once, twice, three times. “Are you sure that’s a dog?” she asked skeptically,and Kiba chuckled.

“I asked the same thing.” he said, and Iruka took the collar and leash from him, clipping it on the dog.

“Yeah yeah, I get it. He’s huge,” he gave the dog a once over from where it was standing beside the younger Inuzuka, and he hummed, “Probably bigger than Akamaru.”

“Oh, Naruto will love that.” Hana chuckled, before gently leading the willing dog into the little shower-cubby. She leaned down, before nodding, “Well, it’s a male, so there’s that.”

Iruka gave a breath of relief, “Good. I never really liked female dogs. Don’t know why, maybe it’s because I grew up with males.” he shrugged, and Hana nodded.

“Understandable, alright puppy,” the dog gave her an unamused look, if dogs could look that way, “let’s get you washed up."  
  


Iruka groaned, standing and cracking his back.

Kiba hummed as he did so, “Symphony of crackle.” he commented, and the older male snorted.

It had taken the better part of an hour and four passes to get the large dog fully rid of all the muck in his fur, and Hana was grabbing the blow dryers so they could hurry along with the examination and shots and he could be on his way. 

Iruka gazed over the wet dog: he was fluffy, and a mixture of grey, white, and black; he had a scar that bisected over his right eye, and to his amusement, most of his paw pads were pink speckled.

“Okay, let’s get you dry,” she muttered, handing both of the males a hair dryer, and plugging them in. The dog looked wary of them, but didn’t give too much protest. It took another 30 minutes to dry him off, and once they were done, Hana sighed, stepping back, and freezing.

“Kiba, Iruka, step away from him, please.” she said, voice calm, and the two males did as told.

“What's wrong?” he asked, and she glared at him.

“Iruka, you fucking loveable idiot, that’s a wolf.” she said, and the dog -- wolf, apparently -- blinked at her, before ruffling his fur and walking up to the teacher, nuzzling his hip before slotting his head under his hand.

“He doesn’t look like a wolf, though,” Kiba chipped in, “He might be a mixed breed.” 

Hana sighed, “I’ll test him, but for right now, lets just get his vaccinations done and keep this on the down low.” she sighed, and Iruka had never loved the Inuzuka more.

“Thanks, Hana, c’mon boy, let’s get this done and over with so we can get this done.”

The wolf-dog rumbles, and Iruka hums, pleasantly surprised.

“So why are you keeping this one?” Kiba asked, and Iruka frowned.

“Naruto wanted a dog, and Diachi is being.. possessive and is making lewd comments.” he murmurs, and Hana gives him a sympathetic look.

Iruka and Diachi had been high school sweethearts, and had later gotten married and adopted Naruto, but he turned crazy and possessive. They’d gotten a divorce two years ago, but the man still pestered (read: mildly stalked) Iruka, and the police had recommended a guard dog, but couldn’t do anything as he had never hit Iruka or Naruto, and never made any threats.

“I see, just lemme at him and I’ll beat him up, maybe have Akamaru chew on him a bit!” Kiba smirked, and Iruka laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“It’s fine, thank you though Kibs.”

“No problem, Iruka.”

Hana quickly gave the fluffy canine his shots, which he took like the ‘goodest boy there was’ (Iruka’s exact dotting words) and gave him an ointment for his blistered paws, and began to wrap a wound on his leg. Other than that, he was fine. He felt the phone is his back pocket begin to vibrate, and he pulled it out, answering it once he saw who it was.

“Hey, Naruto.” he said, scratching the dog’s head.

_ “Where are you, it’s almost 10 pm!”  _ the blond huffed over the phone, and he chuckled.

“I had to stop by Hana’s.”

_ “Is Kiba there?” _

“Yeah, he is.”

_ “Tell him to answer my texts.” _

Iruka glanced at the boy, who was on his phone, and smiled, “Naruto said answer his texts.”

Kiba snorted, nodding as he began furiously typing away.

“Okay, I’ll be home soon, okay?”

_ “Okay, bye, love you dad.” _

“Love you Naruto, bye.”

The line clicked, and Kiba grinned, “Don’t tell him about the dog?”

“Of course not.” he teased back, and Hana nodded.

“Alright, we’re all done.” the dog pawed oddly at the black collar, before deeming it suitable, and looking at Iruka, like he was waiting for orders.

What an odd dog.

“Thank you so much, Hana, what’s the cost?”

“I won’t make you pay if he’s not a wolf.” she said, simply, and Iruka nodded.

“Fair, c’mon boy,” he clipped the leash to the collar, and the dog tilted his head slowly, but complied, jumping off the table and landing next to Iruka.

They both loaded back up, and he made his way to his home, with the silvery wolf-dog in the front seat.

He got out the car, breathing in the cool night air, and watched in amazement as the dog pressed the button to open the hatchback automatically, and jumped out the door.

“Wow. My dog’s a genius.” he muttered, coming and closing the back door, before leading him in the modest home. 

“Naruto! I’ve got a surprise for you!” he called, and he heard his son come thundering down the stairs.

“Is it ramen?!” he called, and Iruka chuckled.

“It’s better!” he promised, and grinned as Naruto stopped, staring at the fluffy dog.

“Holy shit,” he swore, muttering an apology under his breath at the scolding glance Iruka sent him, “Where’d you get him?” he asked, sitting on the floor as the taller man unclipped the dog’s leash. The dog ambled up to him, sniffing his jaw curiously before giving a lick. Naruto giggled slightly, scratching him in the thick fur of his neck.

“Side of the road, the usual.” he said, sitting down beside him on the carpeted floor, scratching the wolf-dog’s jaw. “Hana thinks he might be part wolf.”

“Awesome.” he said, smiling, “Does he have a name?”

“Not yet he doesn’t.” at Naruto’s sparkling eyes, he quickly shut the blond down, “We are not making him after one of your beloved TV characters.”

“You’re no fun.”

So they bounced names back in forth, until Iruka snapped his fingers, grinning.

“Kakashi. That’s it.” he said, and Naruto looked at him oddly.

“Doesn’t that mean scarecrow?”

“It does, but since he’ll be a guard dog, he’ll be like a scarecrow, scaring the intruders and stuff away.” he explained, lamely, but his son just nodded.

“Makes sense, can I tell my friends?”

“We don’t know if he’s over the legal percentage of wolf, so we’ll have to wait and see what Hana says, but then you can, okay” Naruto nodded, before placing a kiss to the potential-wolf’s head. The animal in question’s eyes widened, like he had no idea what had just happened, but quickly went back to their normal state when the blond boy went back to scratching his neck.

After a moment, he laid down, setting his chin on Naruto’s knee, to which the boy blinked, before whispering, “Oh boy, he’s doin’ a snooze.” which Iruka translated into some weird Gen Z humor.

“Alright, you’ve got to go to school in the morning and then soccer practice, okay? He can sleep in your room if you want him to, but you can’t stay up all night.” the 14 year old nodded, jumping up.

“C'mon boy, we’s got to do a big snooze.” Iruka felt his eye twitch hysterically. Why was he like this?

The large dog got up, trotting along upstairs after the slightly vertically challenged boy.

Iruka smiled softly, as he set out the test papers on the table in preparation to begin grading them, things were starting to look up.

* / / / / * \ \ \ \ *

He did not know how long he had been wandering, only that his paws ached -- or were they numb by that point? He couldn’t remember -- and his stomach gnawed on his spine.

He paid the flying cars no heed as they flew by him, sniffing, hoping for the scent of a rabbit, or squirelle. He had planned on paying no attention to the car that slowed to a stop, or to the human that had exited, until he had offered him shelter and food. He was no idiot, had always been praised for his smarts, actually, and so he followed the human.

He put up no fight as they bathed him, lathering him in unscented soaps and rising him under his fur felt lighter than before; he supposed they had cleaned him of the blood and mud that had accumulated on his pelt.

When they had asked the human -- Iruka, they had said his name was -- what his purpose was, he had replied that another creature had wanted a dog -- he was almost offended, before reminding himself he had no right to be -- and that someone was being possessive and lewd.

He had looked around, looking for a difference in scenery, because all of a sudden the human was anxious and flighty. But there was none, and he decided he did not like this Diachi person, because they made this human-  _ his  _ human, delicate and seemingly naive, like a newborn fawn, uneasy.

When he had brought him back to his den, he had smelt a pup. A young human, and had been greeted by the ball of energy, and had immediately known it was not Iruka’s.

Iruka smelled like apples-trees-paper-kindness-sunshine-happiness while this pup smelled like spices-earth-sunshine-happiness-apples-happiness. He had also decided this did not matter as Iruka loved this young human -- Naruto, the one mentioned from earlier -- just as he would a pup born from himself.

They had scratched and petted and doted on him, bouncing names around, trying to find something to call him. He had never had a name, he was a bastard child; he had always been _ , _ but he decided that if Iruka and Naruto wanted him to have one, he would take it like a fish to water. 

Iruka had decided on the name ‘Kakashi’ so that is what he shall be.

The name is the very first thing Iruka had ever gifted him, and he made the decision that he would kill any threat, take down any predator, eliminate any competition for this human and his pup; for his new pack. He is Kakashi, they are Iruka and Naruto, and they were  _ his.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
kakashi: imma bad bitch u cant kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there's unwanted sexual attention in his chapter, a homphobic slur in this chapter, used negatively against Naruto and his friends, and Itachi and Sasuke flexing their Uchiha status.
> 
> but, your comments motivated me to get this chapter out sooner than expected! I really appriciate the feedback, so please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, thanks!

Iruka sighed happily as school let out, packing up his stuff and quickly making his own way to his car, desperate to get out of the cold. He slid into his car, and quickly made his way home.

Once he got there, he shouldered his bag, and grabbed a few stray books. He got out the car, before he opened the front door door, leaning back a little as Kakashi languidly walked out the front door, using the bathroom quickly, as he had done for the last two days they’d had the dog. Iruka scratched him on the head, but cursed as a book fell out his arms. He squatted down, picking it up.

“Damn, Ru-baby, if you wanted to bust it down for me so badly you could have just said so.”

The brunette’s hair stands up on his arms, but he forces himself to stand, and turn to face the man.

“Diachi, what do you want?” he asks, grabbing Kakashi’s thick nylon collar for reassurance. The large dog is bristled, a low growling escaping his slightly curled lips. 

The black haired man raises a brow, “Now Ruka, that’s no way to speak to me, I’m the love of your life.” he took a step forward, and Iruka took one back.

“Hey, fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me for not kicking your ass the first time.” he glowered, and Kakashi snarled beside him, giving a threatening snap of his jaws.

“Wow Ru, so unkind to me. How’s our beloved Naruto?” he eyed the large dog warily, and Iruka rose a brow, releasing his collar.

“He’s doing fine, no thanks to you.” he replied curtly, and as his ex went to take another step forward, the large wolf-dog moved himself in front of the shorter male, baring his sharp teeth threateningly.

“Might wanna call your dog off, Ru, you know how the city is about violent animals.”

“And  _ you  _ know how the city is about sexual harassment and trespassing.”

Don’t get him wrong, Iruka loved Naruto and his friends, but he’d never been more glad to see them get out of Itachi’s car than just then.

“Ah, Uchiha-san, what a pleasant surprise.” Diachi said, smiling, “Me and Iruka here were just-” he placed a tight grip on the kindergarten teacher’s arm, but stumbled as Kakashi reared up on his back legs, set his paws roughly on his shoulders, before pushing his weight on them.

He dropped back onto all fours, snapping more aggressively this time.

“Diachi, please remove yourself from the premises, or I will have to call the police for trespassing and unwanted sexual contact.” the longer-haired Uchiha spoke, face kind but eyes harsh.

The man glared at him, and then at the four teenagers behind him, before raising his hands in a placitaing motion. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” he muttered, backing away slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Kakashi. The wolf dog jerked forward a little, and the creep stumbled in his hatse to get away fast enough.

Iruka smiled at the younger man, “Thank you so much, Itachi-kun.” but the man was already waving it off.

“It’s fine, you know how I feel about creeps. Practice got canceled today, so I figured I’d just drop Naruto and the others off, as it was my understanding that they were studying together today?” he said, expression warm, and Iruka flushed.

“Oh, ah, I completely forgot, I’m so sorry to trouble you, Itachi-kun.”

“It’s fine, Iruka-sensei.”

Nodding, he turned to the teens, who looked mildly aggressive, and chuckled. “Boys, why don’t you head on in okay? I’ll be in in a second, take Kashi with you.” at his nickname, the wolf dog nuzzled his hip bone, almost like a ‘see you soon’, and turned his attention to the slightly rambunctious teens.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto slid by him, Naruto giving a ‘hi dad!’ while the rest mumbled various of ‘hi Iruka’ as they did so. Kakashi followed them happily, and grabbed the door handle in his mouth, shutting it closed.

“He’s a smart dog, don’t think I’ve ever seen one shove an aggressor before.” he teased, and the older male chuckled, flushing again.

“Yeah, he’s an oddball, but I love him.” he paused, turning to face Itachi fully, “Thank you so much for interrupting, I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Iruka-sensei. It was my pleasure to threaten the creep with my status.”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry, Uchiha-Company-heir, sir.” Iruka teased, and the other gave an amused smile.

“Both of them, actually. He wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell in court, but alas.” he glanced at his watch quickly, before giving him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, but I have to get going. Bye, Iruka-sensei.”

“Bye, Itachi-kun, thank you again,” he chirped, the male waved, before getting in his car, Iruka made his way into the house, pleased to find the boy’s actually studying; it was around a platter of pizza rolls, but it was studying.

“Hi, boys, did you all have a good day at school?”

They nodded, and Naruto chipped in, “Gaara punched some kid in the face today. Really wailed on him.”

“Well that’s not good.”

“He said something about his dead mom.”

“He’s excused.” Iruka replied, understanding where the boy was coming from. He knew how hard it was to not react when someone brought up your parents, especially if they were dead.

Kakashi give a playful nip to Iruka’s heel as he passed by the table he was partially-hiding under, and the man gave a small squeal.

They boys gave him variations of amusement, and the teacher huffed, “Not a word, you four.”

“Didn’t say anything.” Sasuke pointed out, and Iruka rose a brow.

“You just did.”

“Dammit.” Sasuke muttered, before murmuring ‘sorry’ at the look the older man gave him.

Iruka glanced at Shikamaru, who had already done his homework, and then at Kiba, who was scribbling down answers off of his friend’s paper. He just sighed, chuckling slightly as he walked to the kitchen, smiling to see that Kakashi’s food and water was already refilled.

He poured himself some tea, before calling to the boys, “I’m going to my office to do some work, I-” he began, but was cut off my Naruto’s droll tone.

“-cant hear us from up there so if we need anything we’ll have to actually come get you, we know dad.” he said, and Iruka just sighed, forlorn.

“I miss when you were a kid, and actually loved me.” he said, fake-sadness in his tone, and Kiba and Shikamaru chuckled, while the quiet Uchiha gave an amused hum.

“I do love you, believe it!” Naruto looked truly offended at the accusation, and his dad chuckled.

“That’s what you say.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you!”

  
  


* / / / / * \ \ \ \ *

  
  


Kakashi would have loved nothing more than to sink his teeth into the man’s neck, and tore him to pieces before chewing on his femur, but that’s not what Iruka wanted, so he improvised.

Kakashi liked Naruto’s packmates. They were a little weird, but they were kind. He recognized one as they boy who had fed him chicken a few days ago when he first met Iruka, but the other two were unknown.

The black haired boy smelled like leather-rain-grass-sweat-clean-warmth where as the darker-brown-haired boy smelled like dust-paper-wood-smoke-mint-rain. Kiba, he remembered being his name, smelled like dog-wood-paper-ash-dog-cold.

Kakashi had given a playful nip to Iruka’s heel as he had passed, and the man had given a sound that crossed between startled and oddly delighted.

The playful bickering made Kakashi’s heart warm, happy to know his new pack was happy, and loved each other (and him! Which was a big upgrade) and felt comfortable enough to be vulnerable around him.

He laid his head down, closing his eyes and allowing himself to rest.

A little while later, he was awoken by Naruto moving, before darting up the stairs quickly. 

He stared after him, confused, before he came bounding back down.

“Dad said we could.”

Shikamaru groaned from behind him, whing slightly, “My legs hurt.”

“That’s what happens when you run track and play soccer.” Sasuke retorted, only to yelp when the boy apparently hit him.

Naruto snorted from where he was standing and walking to the kitchen to do something else, when Kiba jokingly hit Shikamaru.

“You know, if you actually went to practice like you were supposed to, this wouldn’t happen.”

“Oh yeah, because you’re definitely one to talk.” he shot back.

“Whatever, you two, c’mere Kashi!” he jumped up, knocking the table with his back as he trotted to Naruto, who was holding the ‘leash’ from the other day. Kakashi still did not understand why he needed to be assisted, he could walk just fine.

Nevertheless, Naruto clipped it on his collar --he assumed it was to identify who he was to others, he had heard of that before -- and started leading him to the door. The other pack members got up, following behind him, chattering all the way. Kakashi didn’t exactly understand why they were walking, for fun maybe? Exercise? Either way, he enjoyed spending time with his new family.

“Wanna play basketball? Then we can swing by TenTen’s shop afterwards?” Naruto offered to his friends, although the large dog was slightly busy sniffing around the ground, trying to identify the new scents.

“That’s fine by me.” Sasuke said, and Naruto rose is brows.

“Oh? His majesty is pleased with my plan choices?”

“Shut up, dobe.”

“Shut up, teme.”

“Both of you shut up, before my head starts hurting too.”   
  


When they got to their apparent destination, Naruto loosely tied to leash to a pole in the shade, and told him to stay. He then unzipped the bag, and pulled out a bowl, filling it with water.

Kakashi lounged in the shade, watching as the boys ran around the space with a large ball, throwing it in rings suspended above the ground for excitement, apparently. Humans are strange.

He doesn’t pay much attention to what the pups are doing, more so his surroundings, but it seems everything is clear. On the second sweep on the premises, though, he spots a small pack of pups, older than his pups, but pups nonetheless, strutting towards them.

Kakashi stands up, barking, and Naruto startles. The four boys pause their game of ‘basketball’ and turn to look at him.

“Does he normally sound like that?” the black haired one asks, and the blond shrugs.

“Never heard him bark before.” he mutters, “Sounds like a fucking hell hound. What is it boy?”

He paces in a small circle, before turning back in the direction of the quickly approaching boys.

“Fuck,” Shikamaru mutters, “Grab our stuff and lets go, hurry up.” he says, quickly grabbing the ball and putting it in Naruto’s bag. The said owner of bag nods, and grabs their bottles, while Kiba grabs the bowl and dumps the water out, before also stuffing in the bag.

The wolf-dog snarls, these unknown people have his pack fretting, and well, that simply won’t do.

“Sup, faggots?” one of them leers, and Sasuke grits his teeth, shouldering the bag, ignoring them. Kiba unties his leash from the pole, not bothering to turn and acknowledge them.

“What? Little orphans don’t have anything to say?” another one taunts, and Naruto glares.

“Fuck off, we’re not feeding into your bullshit.”

“Shut up, Naruhoe, it’s not like you have any parents to run home to cry to when we beat the shit out of you.” the tallest one takes a threatening step forward, and Kakashi snatches on the leash, snapping at him.

“I wouldn’t do that, Ikki, Kashi might be out for blood.” Shikamaru comments, glancing at the snarling dog, “Let’s go guys, TenTen’s is about to close.”

“Yo,” one of the offending runts of the shorter side mutters, elbowing the one beside him, “I think we should go, that dog looks like it could devour us whole.”

“It looks like it  _ wants  _ to.” the other murmurs back.

“C’mon guys,” Naruto said, stepping away from the male, but keeping a watchful eye on him. Sasuke hums, before patting his thigh. He’s the closest to Naruto, so Kakashi snatches on the leash, and Kiba lets go.

“Aw, you got your little boyfriend a dog? How cute.” Ikki snickers, and Shikamaru rolls his eyes, walking towards the sidewalk. Kiba and Naruto move to do the same, "Hey, I’m not finished with you idiot.” he grabs the ladder’s shoulder, and Sasuke gives a startled shout as Kakashi snatches out of his hold. He bodies the offending male’s thigh, knocking him back a few feet. He lowers his neck, taking a defensive position between Naruto and the male.

“Ikki, I’m telling you man, if that thing bites you, it’s gonna take a chunk with it.” the ratty looking boy warns, and Ikki scoffs.

“As if, it’s just a mutt,” he reels back his leg, kicking Kakashi in the shoulder. He yelps, but doesn’t move from his spot.

“Ikki, if he bites you, it’s on you. C’mon Kakashi, let’s go.” Naruto scratches his neck, and the dog begrudgingly complies. He grabs his leash, pulling him along, and with a little trouble, the dog manages to walk backwards, watching the males as they walk away, while his pack is vulnerable.

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyer!” Sasuke shouts behind him, holding up a small rectangular box.

Shikamaru shook his head, but he was smiling. Kakashi turned around, deeming it safe enough to do so.

When they got to this ‘TenTen’ place, he snuffed slightly: it smelled so  _ sweet.  _ He’d never even liked the smell of it, so he figures he’s right to assume that he won’t like the actual thing, either. 

They tie his leash to a beam of a small table, and give him pets and scratches before entering.

He cocks his head, _ ‘Where are they going?’  _ he thinks, pacing a second before laying down, the cool ground feels nice under his paws. He watches the door, anxiously, and soon they come back out with drinks in their hands. Naruto unties his leash and scratches his chin.

He huffs, giving his hipbone a small nip. Naruto glances down at him, confused.

He barks,  _ ‘Do not go where I cannot follow.’  _ he says, only to be completely dismissed.

“You’re so cute, let’s get back home okay? C’mon guys, let’s hit the road.”

He huffs. Humans are strange.

* / / / / * \ \ \ \ *

Soon after Naruto and the others leave to play basketball, he gets a call from Hana.

“Hello?” he answers, phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he grades a paper, smiling slightly at the crayon-drawn smiley face.

_ “Iruka, you're the luckiest son of a bitch I’ve ever known.” Hana mutters, and he raises a brow. _

“How so?”

_ “The dog- did you give him a name?” _

“Yeah, it’s Kakashi.”

_ “Nice. Anyways, he’s 49.9% wolf, just a point away from being over the legal limit.” _

“Oh, that’s great! So we can keep him?”

_ “Yes, you can keep him.” _

“That’s good, what’s the other 50.1%?”

_ “Alaskan Malamute majorly, although a few percent of his DNA are indecipherable, but he’s not sick or anything, so it’s probably just a testing error.” _

“That explains the fluffiness of him. He’s a really smart dog.”

_ “Yeah, he’s gorgeous too. How’s Kiba?” _

“He was good, I sent them to go play basketball, and I sent Kakashi with them.”

_ “That’s good. Well, that’s all I wanted to tell you.” _

“Alright, bye Hana, be safe.”

“ _ You too, Iruka. Bye.”  _

The line clicks, and Iruka stretches out, groaning as his tense muscles relax a bit.

“God I’m tired. I hope the kids get back soon, it’s too quiet.” he mutters, walking downstairs and fixing himself a cup of tea. He hums to himself, before popping a large platter of pizza rolls in the oven; those boys ate enough for six armies. 

He smiled to himself at the motherly feel of it, he always had been the housewife-type, or, that’s what everyone told him (he wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he liked being the ‘housewife-type.’) He sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. Everything was starting to snap into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff, with a lil bit onf angst at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: gaara has a panic attack, as well as a passing mention of underage smoking, addiction, and anger issues.  
also, kakashi being dramatic.

Iruka was no idiot, he knew this, but most of his decisions were questionable.

Like how he offered to host the aftergame party at his house. It was just Naruto and his friends, but nonetheless, these kids drove up the wall sometimes. In a good way.

He came down the stairs, and stared at the mess that had become his living room: they had moved the coffee table so they’d have more room, and thick blankets and pillows were spread out in front of the TV. Naruto had taken the couch, sprawling on it, with one of his legs laying on Sasuke’s (who’s hand was affectionately placed on his ankle, thumb resting against the bone. Iruka didn’t really want to know, to be honest), while Kiba’s back was against the front of the couch, the blond’s knee supporting his head so it didn’t just fall back. Shikamar had a pillow propped up on the Inuzuka’s thigh, laying on it, while Gaara and Neji were laying near Kiba’s legs. They had been watching some horror movie, something about 13 ghosts.

Kakashi, undoubtedly Iruka’s favorite child right now, was curled up in his dog bed near the base of the stairs, snoring softly. The teacher chuckled at the bone still loosely clasped in the dogs jaws, and glanced at his paws. They were doing a lot better, almost completely healed, and still pink-speckled

Iruka gave a small sigh, quietly picking up cans and chip-bags from around the sleeping teens, and reminded himself to treat Gaara and Neji extra nicely as he gazed upon the small make-shift trash bag near them. 

He frowned as he reached over Shikamaru to grab a can, the smell of cigarette smoke wafting up to him; tests must have been stressing him out for him to go back to smoking.

He stuffed the stuff in the bag before dropping that bag in the actual trash bag. He picked up blankets, draping them over the boys, and an extra over the redhead, whom he noted was shivering.

He stood up straight, cracking his back, as he turned around, raising a brow at the large wolf-dog that was watching him with intelligent eyes.

“Hey boy,” he whispers, scratching him behind the ears quickly, “You can come up to bed with me if you want.” he says, chuckling at how he talked to Kakashi like he was human, but the dog seemed to smile happily as it followed him up the stairs and into his room.

He opened the door, letting the fluffy dog walk in before entering and closing the door behind himself. He locked it, before stripping off his shirt and pants, not bothering to take off his socks. He collapsed on his bed, chuckling as Kakashi leapt onto it with refined grace, before cuddling into his chest. Iruka laughed, before playfully pushing the dog’s wet nose away from where he was nuzzling it under his jaw.

“Who’s a good boy?” he asked, and the dog paused, staring him intently, he was nearly vibrating.

“You are!” he chirped, and Kakashi went back to rolling around and nuzzling and licking, before finally settling down, and the grade-school teacher scratching behind his ears, before getting comfortable and closing his eyes.   
  


Iruka usually wakes up in a similar position every morning: laid out straight on his stomach, hands tucked under him and brushing his collar bones; the morning is, of course, is no different. What  _ is  _ different, is the chin resting across the tops his shoulder blades and the furry body attached to it.

He doesn’t shift, content to lay in the warmth, before remembering the boys down stairs. He gives a quiet groan, but it’s apparently enough to rouse the dog from his sleep. Iruka gave a small yelp as Kakashi drags his tongue across a small spot, before getting up, and batting at the door handle. 

Iruka chuckles as he gets up, quickly checking the time. ‘4:37 am’ is displayed on his phone's screen, and he shrugs slightly, grabbing a pair of dark grey joggers and slipping them on. He unlocks the door, letting Kakashi out and slipping on a loose tank. He walks into his bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly and changing into a new pair of socks.

He hums slightly as he quickly scribbles down a note (‘ _ Taking Kashi out for a run, should be back within two hours. Gaara, I trust you, don’t let any of them cook.’ _ ).

He takes the dog’s leash off the hook, before slipping on his trainers. Kakashi sat loyally beside him, grinning as he clipped the leash on.

It was still dark out, but Iruka didn’t much care. He was convinced Kakashi could rip anything that dared to threaten them limb from limb of he said the word. 

They jogged for awhile, because Iruka liked to stay in shape, thank you very much, and came to a small hill. He crouched down, thighs burning, panting slightly, and the wolf-dog was only a bit better. He smiled as the sun began to creep into the sky, painting it with warm oranges and yellows.

The dog sat beside him, leaning a furry cheek on his exposed shoulder, and Iruka chuckles.

“You know, I’m glad we found you.” his voice is a bit rough, he hadn’t used it since last night, “It was like something was missing with us, y’know? And for a long time I- I thought Naruto needed another father figure to replace the one he’d lost, but that’s not what he needed. All he needs is love and family, but that doesn't erase the copious amounts of dates I’ve gone on in the past year and a half.”

The dogs huffs, as if he’s displeased with the notion of the man dating, and he shakes his head slightly. He stands back up, and begins a slow trot back towards civilization.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kakashi snatches toward, biting something on the ground.

“What the  _ fuck?!”  _ he yelped, jumping back a bit, before he blinked as the dog looked up at him.

A snake’s head was crushed in his jaws. A snake that would have definitely killed Iruka if it’d bitten him, as it was over a two hour walk from the hospital, and he hadn’t thought to grab his phone.

He dropped to his knees, scratching Kakashi’s chest just like he loved. He let the snake drop out of his jaws, and smiled up at him.

“Good boy,  _ good boy,  _ such a good guard dog, protects us so well.” he mutters, eventually wrapping his arms around the large dog. “Thank you, Kakashi.”

The dog gave a low rumble in response, before tugging gently on the strap of his loose tank. They jogged home, and about four blocks before Iruka would be back at his house, he saw Diachi.

He groaned slightly, picking up his pace a little, so little that it was barely noticable if you weren’t looking. But, because life hated Iruka, he did, and suddenly a new set of steps was coming up behind him.

“Fuck this.” he griped, before kicking it into full speed; Iruka had run track all through middle and highschool, and was dotted on for his speed by his coaches, not much had changed. Kakashi gave a startled huff beside him, before matching his pace.

“I fucking hate that guy, the sex wasn’t even  _ good. _ ” he huffs, chest heaving as he come to a stop in front of his house. He let Kakashi pee quickly before quietly entering the house, locking the door behind him.

He raised a brow at the sight of Neji and Gaara curled up together, kissing gently, seeming to not have heard him come in.

He blinked, before clearing his throat softly.

The boys jumped away from each other as if they’d burned one another, eyes wide and a bit scared. 

Iruka simply unclipped Kakashi’s leash, hanging it up, before turning back to the flushed boys.

“How do you want your eggs?”

“What?” Neji asked, furrowing his brows, and the teacher gave him an exasperated glance.

“Neji, I could care less about who you’re dating, or why, just don’t have, uh..  _ relations  _ on my couch.” he muttered, face flushed as he scratched the back of his neck. “So, how do you want your eggs?”

“You won’t tell them?” it was Gaara who spoke this time, and he shook his head.

“Of course not, I can’t promise for Kakashi here,” the dog made an indignet noise, and he rolled his eyes, “but my lips are sealed, now, if you two will  _ please  _ answer the question: how do you want your fucking eggs?”

When the rest of the boys woke up, Iruka was already making their eggs, and he saw Kiba elbow Naruto harshly out the side of his eye, face flushed.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me your dad was _ hot _ !” he hissed, and the blond reeled back, looking affronted.

“Bro, don’t talk about my dad like that!” he looks mildly disgusted, and Shikamaru hums.

“I’ve gotta agree with Kiba here, dude, but that’s pretty gay.” the teacher grins slightly to himself as he hears the boys bicker, and picks up his coffee to take a sip.

“That’s not what you said when you had your mouth on my dick.”

He does a spit take.   
  


* / / / / * \ \ \ \ *

Kakashi stares at Iruka as he putters around the kitchen making the pups food. He is a beautiful human, long planes of tanned, flawless skin and muscles packed under it neatly, with pretty, dark eyes and a kind smile.

_ ‘Such a good pack mother,’ _ he muses to himself as he gnaws on a bone the pups had bought him, _ ‘So pretty and warm, and nice. _ ’ he starts slightly as the quiet redhead sits beside him, scratching him just at the middle of his nape, and he hums happily.

“What a strange dog.” the boy mutters, and the dog glares, dropping the bone to nip lightly at his kneecap.

He stares at the wolf-dog for a long time, and he stares back, neither blinking.

“Naruto, Iruka,” he says and the two look at him questioningly, “I have decided to steal your dog.”

Naruto hums, “Be careful, I’ll come and get you in a bit. Breakfast is almost done.” 

Iruka blinks, before nodding slightly, going back to cooking dinner. 

Gaara stands up, so Kakashi does too. He rummages around for something in his bag -- a black and white ball. Odd. -- before he gently guides Kakashi into the back yard. The backyard was quaint, big enough for a creature of smaller of smaller size, but he could run the whole thing and be back where he stood in a minute- probably less.

Nevertheless, the boy went to the middle of the yard, bouncing the ball with his knee and foot, sometimes his head. He seemed to be an expert at this, but a noise made him startle, losing rhythm.

Kakashi was there in a flash, and bounced the ball back at him, as he’d seen him do. Gaara didn’t make a movement, staring at him, slightly bewildered.

“No fucking way.” he mumbled, before bouncing the ball back on his knee before directing it to the dog.

He, of course, bounced it back at him with his snout, grinning happily as the human’s normally blank expression softened, and a smile tugged at his lips.

‘A happy pup makes a happy home,’ he recited his father’s words to himself. They kept up with the game for a little while longer, before he heard the door opening. He turned his head, seeing Naruto in the doorway.

He heard Gaara give a small, strangled sound milliseconds before the ball crashed into his previously-wounded eye. He yelped, pawing at it, as if it would take away the pain. Gaara was hyperventilating, and Naruto hugged him close to his chest.

“Hey, Gaara, look it’s not your fault, it was an honest mistake, okay? Kashi isn’t hurt, are you boy?” he murmured, and the dog looked at him, one eye clenched closed.

He blinked, before walking up to the smaller boy, pressing his weight onto his side, as he’d seen Akamaru do. Naruto seemed to notice, and quickly helped the shorter boy sit down. Kakashi settled himself on his lap, to where he was pressing down on his legs and torso at the same time.

His breaths slowed after a little bit, and he ran nimble fingers through Kakashi’s pelt. He let out a deep breath, before he glanced up at Naruto.

“He’s a dog of many talents. He’d be an amazing service dog.” he smiled at the wolf-dog on his lap, and he rumbled slightly at the praise.

“He is, but you know what else? Breakfast is done, Gaara, c’mon and eat.” his voice was still happy, energetic like it always was, but it took a softer tone than it usually did.

The redhead nodded, before patting Kakashi’s flank reassuringly, and he took that as a cue to get off of him. He did so, grinning up at the two teens as they brushed themselves off, before following them into the house.   
  


After they ate breakfast, the pups sat around a table doing what they called ‘schoolwork,’ passing answers back and forth and arguing about what was right and what was wrong. He narrowed his eyes as Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto’s thigh under the table.

Neji -- who smelled like grass-clean-tea-paper-sand-rain -- glared at them slightly, but he was a little close to the redhead, Gaara -- who smelled like heat-sand-dust-grass-paper-clean -- and his own hand was resting on his ankle. 

“Dude, Temari has been dogging my ass for days.” Shikamaru grunts, leaning back against the couch.

“Yikes, man, sounds rough.” Kiba says, empathetically. Gaara hums in agreement, causing some chuckles.

“What about?” Naruto asked curiously, and the pony-tailed boy glances around suspiciously, before zeroing in on Kakashi.

“Do you think the dog could tattle on me?” he mutters, and the Uchiha scoffs.

“With that dog, anything is possible.” he drawls, and the Nara shakes his head.

“About smoking. I mean, I get it, but really? Do you need to hound me about it?” he sighed tiredly, and Kiba sympathetically pats his arm. 

“Trust me, man, Hana was the same way. She just cares”

“Hey dude, you beat that addiction, alright? You’re a badass motherfucker, alright,” Naruto grabbed Kiba’s shoulder, pointing at him fiercely, “and don’t you  _ ever  _ let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, I’ll beat them up.” he smirks, and the dog-boy snorts.

“Yeah yeah, Nart, I get it, speaking of, how are your boxing classes going?”

The blond groaned, draping himself onto the ravenette, who tensed up before relaxing.

“Zabuza-sensei is awesome, and so is his.. Boyfriend? Apreitence? I still can't believe he’s older than us, dude, but he works me under the only emotion I can feel is ache. In my  _ bones. _ ” he whines, and Sasuke shakes his head, running his fingers through the blond’s hair. A display of affection? Odd.

“But it helps with your anger issues.” the ravenettes voice was soft, and the blue-eyed boy smiled up at him.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” he muttered back, just as soft. Shikamaru gagged, and Naruto glared at him.

The other just smiled in response, and Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. 

The dog stretched, before standing up, causing glances. He waltzed into the kitchen, staring blankly. His food bowl was empty. So was his water bowl.

Well, this was unacceptable.

He barked, angrily, and snatched up his food bowl. He trotted back into the living room, and all of the pups were staring at him. He slung the bowl on the floor, before barking up a storm.

_ ‘I do so much for this family and you can’t be bothered to _ feed me _ ? What is this? This is _ tyranny _ , that’s what it is! I just want food and-’ _

“Is your dog throwing a temper tantrum?” Sasuke muttered, but the wolf-dog ignored him.

_ ‘- you’re just lounging around! Eating isn’t a problem for you, because you have thumbs!  _ Thumbs _ ! I don’t have those at this moment, so I kinda need your help here-’ _

“I think he is.” the blond muttered back, and Kakashi huffed, turning around and grabbing the water bowl, before barking and whining some more.

_ ‘No water, either! What am I to do, but thirst and wither away? Naruto, I believed in you! But now, now what? I have been left to rot and turn to dust by my precious humans! The sorrow! _ ’ he howled, and the blond groaned, standing up, picking up the bowls on his way past him.

He grumbled, filling up the food and water bowls, while the wolf-dog sat, indignantly watching him. He huffed as the pup set them in their stands, before stepping aside.

“Your royal wolfness, your dinner,” he gave an exaggerated bow, before speaking with a weird accent, “is served!”

“Why the hell did you turn French?” Shikamaru asked from the living room.

Kakashi gave his own doggy-bow as well, before walking to the food and beginning to chow down. 

After he was done, he ambled back into the livingroom. He nudged Neji, bumping him out of the way, before laying on the quiet redhead’s lap.

There was silence, before the long-haired boy huffed irritably, and Shikamaru snickered.

“Your dog likes Gaara better than you.” the blond’s hand twitched, and Sasuke’s hand clasped over it from where he was leaning on him

“Who doesn’t?” he grumbled, and another silence settled upon them.

Kakashi shifted, growing restless from the rising tension in the room.

“Let’s get back to the project, guys.” Kiba muttered, but the taller blond stood up.

“I'm gonna go change and use the bathroom.” he grunts, before quickly exiting. The wolf-dog scrambled up, trailing after him as he walked up the stairs.

Once Naruto got to his room, the silver dog slipped in as well. The blond slid down the wall, slapping a hand over his mouth. Kakashi sat in between his spread legs, resting his chin on his sweater-covered shoulder. The boy wrapped his arms around his fluffy neck, burying his face in it and squeezing it between his fingers; it ached, but the pup was hurting, so he could deal.

“Why do I feel like the don’t  _ really _ like me?” he sobbed quietly, and the dog whined.

He truly didn’t know, even if he could access his human form and answer.


End file.
